poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Callisto's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!
Miles Callisto's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! is the 1st Miles from Tomorrow/Pokémon crossover film to be created by Connor Lacey. It is a prequel to Miles Callisto's Adventures of Pokémon the First Movie. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The movie starts out just like the first episode. Ash is watching a battle on his TV in Pallet Town, but the battle is with Blastoise against Venusaur and Gengar. Ash wakes up the next morning and is late to picking his Starter Pokemon, so he’s unable to get the Squirtle he wanted from Professor Oak. Gary, who appears only for a split second, picks Squirtle, and the other two Pallet Town Trainers get the other two Starters. Ash ends up with Pikachu, Miles Callisto and the others, who dislikes him at first, but eventually comes around when Ash protects him from the Spearow attack. After Pikachu repels the Spearow, Ho-Oh appears in the sky and drops the Rainbow Feather. This entire first part lasts about 15 minutes and is nearly the same as the first episode. Delia is also present, but not Misty or her bike. The movie’s logo and intro song then play. Ash, Miles, Others and Pikachu continue their journey. He catches Caterpie, and then challenges Erika at the Celadon Gym. He earns his third badge after beating her. (Yes, she is the third Gym Leader in this continuity.) In a forest Pokemon Center, Ash encounters a trainer whose Vaporeon was defeated quickly and easily by Entei. Ash goes after Entei and meets a girl with a Piplup named Makoto (from Twinleaf Town), Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, and Julie Makimoto with their Bakugan Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid, who aspires to be a Pokemon Professor. Miles and the Others encounter Entei together and try to capture it, but to no avail. Ash and Makoto begin traveling together and avoid an Onix at one point. Marshadow appears, although the characters never see it. It can walk through walls and continues to make minor, stealthy appearances throughout the movie. Ash and Emerl encounters a Charmander in the rain. Charmander’s trainer, Cross, believes in power and has abandoned Charmander after deeming it too weak. Ash and Makoto take Charmander to a cave where they revive it. They re-encounter Soji with Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Calumon, Impmon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Jeri Katou and Leomon in the cave, and here he explains his goal to meet the three Legendary Beasts Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, who were brought back to life by Ho-Oh. Ash talks of his goal to meet and capture Ho-Oh with the Rainbow Feather, and thanks to a book Soji has, the three learn that Ho-Oh lives at Mount Tensei. They decide to head there. Ash’s Caterpie evolves into Metapod during a battle with a wild Pinsir. Charmander also evolves into Charmeleon. And then Ash encounters Cross again, but this time, Hal G, Naga, Mephistomon and D-Reaper. They battle with Charmeleon vs. Cross’s Incineroar, but when Miles saw what's going to happen he went to the field and Aisha with Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Guilmon tried to stop him, but when the Flamethrower is about to strike at Miles and his team, Miles' shield started to glow a rainbow color and gained became Rainbow Miles Callisto and battled Incineroar and he along with Ash won and got very excited about this and complimented about Miles and his team for saving Chameleon. The gang went to sleep at the forest. When Miles has many visions of his future adventures, he told his team about it. They continue their journey. Metapod evolves into Butterfree during a fight with a pack of Primeape. And then they encounter a pink Butterfree being harassed by a Fearow – Ash’s Butterfree saves the pink Buttefree and they begin a romance. Ash eventually lets Butterfree cross the sea with his lover and have babies, which makes Ash feel incredibly sad, As Emerl Comforts him. Makoto runs into Suicune, and eventually they all run into Raikou as well. They also encounter an old man, Bonji, a researcher who has been looking for Ho-oh for 20 years. The heroes and Bonji arrive at Mount Tensei, where they encounter Cross, Hal G, Naga, Mephistomon and D-Reaper again. Ash has Charmeleon battle Incineroar again, and wins easily after Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. Cross, Tempest Shadow and Grubber regrets the loss and steals the Rainbow Feather, which he uses to try to call Ho-Oh. Cross says he saw Ho-Oh as well, which is why he thinks it’s his right for him to summon it. For reasons Loretta can’t remember, Marshadow, Commander Nemex, Aggro and the Nemesystems army appears and possesses the feather and some wild Pokemon, and then begins attacking the humans. Marshadow, Hal G, Naga, Mephistomon, D-Reaper, Commander Nemex, Aggro and the Nemesystems even possesses Cross’ Lycanroc. It nearly kills Cross with an attack, but Charizard blocks the attack. Cross then has a change of heart and begins helping everyone. But they are all overwhelmed by Midnight Sparkle's controlled Pokemon, who attempt to attack Pikachu with a combined attack. Then, like before, Miles protected Ash and Pikachu which Charizard, Pikachu, Piplup and Lucario combined with him to become Miles Callisto Kantinnoh Mode and defeated Commander Nemex and his partners, which Marshadow calms down, and things go back to normal. Ash challenges Ho-Oh to a battle using Pikachu. Pikachu loses very easily, but it’s a good battle. Ash takes Pikachu back to a Pokemon Center, while old man Bonji remains in the wilderness. Ash, Soji, Makoto, and Cross go their separate ways. Jack then thanked Emerl and his friends, and is reminded that everyone can go on their journey, He tells Ash to say good luck when you become a Pokemon Master. Makoto goes home to her mom (she looked like Cynthia in the flashback but it’s probably not her) and Soji vows to find Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. As The Digimon Tamers and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan joins the members of Mission Force One and the TTA. Ash, Miles and the Others continues their journey to be a Pokemon Master. Trivia * Commander Nemex and Aggro will guest star in this film. Transcript * Miles Callisto's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!/Transcript Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures Series Category:Connor Lacey